


Toying Around

by LieutenantWubs



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Beads, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Nipple Play, Rimming, Sex Toys, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 01:58:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2755313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LieutenantWubs/pseuds/LieutenantWubs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian and Joseph talk about introducing sex toys into their sex life.<br/>And then they do introduce sex toys into their sex life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toying Around

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna be real honest. I have no knowledge of sex toys cause I have never used one or even seen the need to look things up about them. So sorry if it's wrong but I think sex toys are pretty straight forward.

Joseph was a little nervous about tonight.

He had somehow gotten into a conversation with Sebastian about their sex life one night, and what they liked and disliked about it.

Sebastian had mentioned how he loved how sensitive Joseph’s nipples were and how responsive he was to the older man’s touch, while Joseph mentioned how much he loved to ride Sebastian.

Then Joseph had mentioned a small fantasy of his.

“Sometimes... I think about you using toys on... me. I used to use some but ever since we got together I’ve stopped.” Joseph can clearly remember the intense blush that had spread across Sebastian’s face.

“Well... if you want... we could always try it out... if that’s something you want to do again...” Sebastian had looked so taken back by the suggestion but Joseph didn’t miss the way that his boyfriend’s pupils had filled to the point where there was only a slit of color around the black orbs.

Joseph and Sebastian didn’t have work tomorrow so Sebastian asked him this morning if he was interested in trying out the toys tonight. Of course Joseph said yes.

Now he was walking back into their apartment since he had run to the store to make sure they had plenty of _other_ supplies that they might need.

Looking around, he didn’t see any signs of Sebastian.

When he walked into their bedroom, a heavy body pressing him against the wall was the last thing he expected.

Sebastian was attacking his neck with kisses and bites and Joseph dropped the bag onto the floor, using his hands to wrap in the older man’s hair.

“You took too long...” Joseph could feel Sebastian’s cock rubbing against his own growing erection.

“Well I’m here now...” Sebastian began to undress Joseph, starting with the pesky dress shirt that refused to unbutton. Joseph helped to get the shirt off and then began to pull Sebastian’s shirt over his head.

Once Sebastian was free from the shirt, he ran his hands up Joseph’s chest and rubbed the palms of his hands against Joseph’s nipples.

Moans slipped from Joseph’s mouth in gasps. The feeling of having his nipples teased had always been a weak point for him. He arched into the touch, begging for more.

“Oh fuck, Seb. We should... probably move this to the bed.”

“Mmm... You’re probably right.” Sebastian dragged Joseph over to their bed and pushed him onto it.

“Get those clothes off, I’ll be right back.” Sebastian left the room.

Joseph began to slip out of his pants and boxers, folding them and placing them on the floor next to the bed. It was nice knowing he could put them away nicely since Sebastian always tossed them carelessly to the side. A few moments later, Sebastian was in the doorway and watching Joseph.

“Fuck... I’ll never get tired of seeing you like this.” Sebastian had a black bag in his hand and he put it down next to the bed before moving up Joseph’s body.

“So... what’s in the bag?” Joseph ran his hands through Sebastian’s hair as the older detective kissed his way up from Jojo’s hipbones all the way to his nipples.

“Don’t worry about that, you’ll find out soon.” Sebastian pulled away from Joseph’s body and reached for the bag. He tried to see what his partner was grabbing and he quirked an eyebrow at what Sebastian was holding in his hand.

“What are those?”

“Vibrators.” Joseph felt his face heat up at the blunt answer and he couldn’t stop the moan that left his mouth when Sebastian began nipping at one of his nipples while flicking the other one.

“H-how are you going t-to use those?” Sebastian smirked before placing the small toys on Joseph’s nipples and taping them down with tape that the smaller detective didn’t even noticed that he grabbed from the bag. Joseph didn’t really expect much from them, but then Sebastian grabbed a tiny remote from the bag and pressed a button.

“Ahh!!” Joseph arched his back from the rush of pleasure that shot through his body. The vibrations weren’t that strong, but they had caught him off guard.

“How does that feel?” Sebastian was smiling down at him and pressed another button on the remote, causing the vibrations to increase.

“S-Seb! Ahn- Please!” Joseph grabbed onto the sheets on both sides of his head and tried to hide his face

“Please what? I need you to be more specific.” Sebastian enjoyed teasing Joseph. He reached for the black bag while bringing the vibration setting up one more level.

“Oh fuck! Ahh!! Please, Seb! I want you to touch me!’ Joseph knew better than to touch himself, it was a secret rule they had for each other unless said otherwise.

“That’s what I like to hear... Now turn over and get on your hands and knees.” He quickly followed Sebastian’s command and moved so his face was resting on the pillow and his ass was up, completely exposed to his partner. Sebastian’s hands ran up the back of Joseph’s thighs until he got to his ass and gave it a hard smack. “Love your ass, Jojo. Always so eager to get filled up.”

Joseph pressed his face into the pillow to muffle his moans when he felt Sebastian’s tongue run across his rim.

“Sebastian! Ahh fuck yes!” He pushed his body back into Sebastian’s face so his tongue could get deeper inside of him. Tremors ran through Joseph’s body and his eyes rolled back in pleasure. “Please, ahhh!! Fuck, more!”

Sebastian continued to lick and fuck Joseph’s body with his tongue while reaching for the anal beads that he placed on the bed to the side. Joseph didn’t notice the first bead that Sebastian pushed in but when the second one pressed against his rim, the smaller detective’s head shot up.

“O-oh God...” Joseph grabbed both of his cheeks with his hands and spread them so Sebastian could have better access to his hole.

“Patience, Jojo...” Sebastian pushed the second bead in and twisted them inside of Joseph’s entrance, causing his partner to push his face back into the pillow to muffle his groans. Sebastian licked Joseph’s rim where the beads were stretching out his hole, trying to add some kind of lubrication so the beads would slip in easier. The third bead took some time, but it eventually joined the first two before all three were pulled out.

“Ahhn!! Oh fuck! More, please...” Joseph was pushing his hips back at Sebastian and he let the first three beads slip back inside of his partner’s entrance before pushing the fourth one against the tight ring of muscles.

With every new bead that entered Joseph, the others would get pushed in deeper. Sebastian switched between pulling the beads out and pushing new ones in so that by the time he had gotten the second largest bead inside of Jojo, he was hardly moving, overwhelmed with the feeling of so many beads stretching his hole.

“I think that is enough for now, wouldn’t you agree, Joseph?” Sebastian pulled all the beads out of Joseph’s ass and the smaller man could barely suppress his screams of pleasure. He grabbed the lube that was sitting on the end table and put a generous amount on his cock before pushing inside of Joseph. “Ahh fuck... You’re so fucking tight even after being used like a dirty little slut.”

“Yes!! Oh fuck YES! H-harder! Please, Seb!” Joseph was drooling onto the pillow and Sebastian had to hold his hips up or else the smaller detective would collapse. He leaned over Joseph’s body and began to nip at his neck while his thrusts got faster.

“A-Ahh... Fucking love how your needy little hole squeezes around my cock. Desperate for my cum, whore?” Joseph only moaned in response so Sebastian tightened his grip on his hips, sure that Jojo would have bruises tomorrow. He grabbed Joseph’s hair and forced his head back so he would have better access to his partner’s neck and he could see how flushed Joseph’s face was. “I think you could handle a little more...” Sebastian reached for the remote that controlled the nipple vibrators and switched the setting higher. Its effects were immediate.

Joseph arched in Sebastian’s hands and cried out from the vibrations on his sensitive nipples. “S-Seb!! A-ah! I’m gonna cum!!”

“Not yet, I’m not done with you.” Sebastian reached his hand around and gripped the base of Joseph’s length, denying his partner of relief. He continued to pound into Joseph’s ass until he could feel the build up of his orgasm and he pushed his cock as far into Joseph as he could, feeling his cum shooting out in thick streams and coating the inside of Jojo’s ass. When he pulled out some of the cum came out and he pushed it back in with his finger.

“P-please, Seb.... I need you to touch me.” Joseph was panting and his thighs were shaking from having his orgasm rejected. Sebastian kept a tight hold on his partner’s cock while reaching back down to the bag and pulling out a large dildo.

“Don’t worry... You’ll get there soon.” Sebastian spit on the toy so it wouldn’t be dry before pushing it against Joseph’s entrance. It slipped in easily due to Sebastian spreading out the hole and his cum keeping the inside of Joseph’s ass slick.

Joseph pushed back on the toy, trying to reach his own orgasm but the grip around his cock wouldn’t let him so he whimpered in frustration.

“F-fuck, please! I-I’ll do anything!”

“Turn over.” Sebastian kept the dildo inside of Joseph’s ass as his partner turned onto his back. Jojo had a bright red blush across his face that spread down to his chest and his cock was also red from the mix of pain and pleasure. Sebastian pushed the toy further into the smaller man’s ass and then he flicked on the vibration setting.

“AHH!!” Joseph practically jumped up from the sensation of having something so large vibrating inside of him and if Sebastian’s hand weren’t wrapped around his cock he would have cum right there. “Ohh fuck oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck, Yes!!”

Sebastian smirked at his partner’s moans but if he didn’t stop soon he wouldn’t be able to stop himself from using Joseph again. He let go of the younger detectives cock and stroked it a few times before Joseph arched off the bed and came all over his chest.

He loved to see Joseph like this. Whenever they finished having sex he would have a blush from his face to his chest and his cum had shot all the way up so it painted parts of his neck and it stood out against the red blush on his skin.

Joseph began to fidget and reached up to remove the vibrators from his nipples, hissing when he peeled the tape off. Sebastian pulled the dildo out of his ass and watched as his cum began to leak out.

“I’ll get something to clean that.” Joseph didn’t have enough energy to put the toys away so he just pushed them off the bed and curled up, careful to not let the fabric of the sheets rub his sensitive nipples. Sebastian came back with a wet cloth and started cleaning up his mess.

“Ah! Why didn’t you use warm water?” Joseph shot a glare at Sebastian and his partner only smirked in response.

“Wanted to make sure you were still awake.”

“Screw you.”

“Maybe tomorrow, I’m ready to get some sleep.” Joseph tried to act like he was angry, but Sebastian curled up around him and pressed their bodies together. “Come on, Jojo. You know you love me.” His statement was ended with a kiss to Joseph’s neck and he couldn’t help but smile.

“Yeah, I do and I should get an award for dealing with your bullshit.”

“Your reward is my love.” Sebastian was nuzzling his face into Joseph’s neck and he could feel the older man’s stubble.

“I suppose that will work...”


End file.
